Bár lenne minden félig igaz
by SophieStaar
Summary: Egy régebbi írásom. :D Az egyik kedvencem a sok közül. A párosítás GrimmIchi. Lehet hogy a vége nem épp a legboldogabb, de megéri elolvasni. :P Erős YAOI, aki nem szereti, ne olvassa. A kommenteket szeretettel várom! *-*


Bár lenne minden félig igaz...

- Ichi-nii! Kész van a reggeli!

- Nngh...

- Na, Ichi, csak egy kicsit...

- Húzz a picsába, Grimmjow! Itthon van a családom!

Ichigo vörös fejjel ült az ágyán, előtte pedig Grimmjoe térdelt. Ichigo meghallotta Yuzu közeledő lépteit a lépcsőn.

- Ichi-nii, jól vagy? - nyitott be a lány a szobába.

- Igen, egy pillanat és megyek.

Yuzu nem nagyon hitt neki, és erről leginkább a kivörösödött ábrázata tehetett.

- Biztos nincs lázad? Ha rosszul érzed magad, akkor csak maradj az ágyban és pihenj.

A lány nem láthatta Grimmjow egyre szélesedő perverz vigyorát, de a shinigami igen. Képzeletben most nyakonvágta az espadát egy péklapáttal.

- Nincsen semmi bajom, tényleg. Csak rosszat álmodtam - nézett Ichigo gonoszan a kék hajú szemébe, aki sértődötten húzta fel az orrát. - De azt hiszem, most nem vagyok éhes.

Yuzu bólintott, és kisétált a szobából. Tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel most a bátyjával, de ezt a kamaszkor rovására írta...

Grimmjow közben újból megpróbálta letámadni szeretett shinigamiját, de az egy rúgással elintézte a kiéhezett sextát. Grimmjow fújtatva meredt Ichigóra.

- Tch. Megvonod tőlem az egyetlen szórakozást?

- Basszus Grimmjow, szórakozz mással!

A férfi lenézően pillantott a narancshajúra.

- Azt hiszed kell nekem más? Azután, amit tegnap csináltunk?

Az utolsó mondatnál kéjesen vizslatta végig Ichigo felsőtestét.

A fiú lefagyott. Erre tényleg nem gondolt. Enyhén hihetetlen volt, hogy Grimm nem fekszik le mással, mégis, ő nagyon örült neki.

Tehát akkor ez a vadmacska csakis az övé!

Valahogy azért mégis egy dühös arckifejezést varázsolt magára.

- Nem érdekelsz! Legalább szólhatnál, mielőtt jössz! Ráadásul nem így kellene felkelteni!

- Na és, hogy tudnék szólni? Füstjelekkel, vagy mi?

Ichigo már ott tartott, hogy fejjel megy a falnak, amikor eszébe jutott valami. Odasétált az asztalához, kotorászni kezdett a fiókjában, majd egy fekete valamit hajított Grimmjow képébe.

Az a levegőben kapta el a tárgyat, és vizsgálni kezdte.

- Ezzel akartál megölni, shinigami? Tch, szánalmas.

A nevezett nekidőlt a falnak, és masszírozni kezdte a homlokát.

- Baszd meg Grimmjow, az egy telefon.

A kékhajú kérdően húzta fel a szemöldökét, és alaposabban megnézte a telefonnak nevezett gombokkal teli tárgyat.

- És mi a fenét kell ezzel csinálni?

Ichigo válasz helyett megmutatta az asztalon heverő sajátját, de az espada csak értetlenkedve nézte.

- Látod, nekem is van egy. Ha a tieden megnyomod azt, amin a hatos szám van, azután a zöld gombot, akkor az én telefonom csörögni fog. Érted?

Aztán Ichigo be is mutatta, hogy működik.

- Aztán, rakd a füledhez a mobilt és várj, amíg meg nem hallod a hangom. Így tudunk beszélgetni.

Ichigo elégedetten mosolygott, amikor végre másodszorra sikerült beszélniük.

- Nah tehát, ha akarsz valamit, előtte hívj fel! - mondta, és szépen kitessékelte az új szerzeményét vizsgálgató Grimmjowt az ablakon, majd jól bezárta, nehogy visszajöjjön.

Végignézett magán, és rájött, hogy odalent még mindig kemény az espada korábbi előjátékától.

- Ezzel is kezdeni kéne valamit - sóhajtotta, és elindult a fürdő felé, hogy aztán forduljon is vissza, mert ott éppen Karin mosakodott.

Nincs mese, azonnal könnyítenie kellett magán. Valahonnan előhalászott egy zsebkendőt, leült az ágyára, lehúzta a gatyáját és gyorsított tempóban maszturbálni kezdett. Pár perc múlva egy kék hajú espadára gondolva élvezett el... Aki nem mellesleg az ablakra tapadva nézte végig vágyai tárgyának játszadozását.

Grimmjow érezte, hogy már teljesen kemény lett már attól, ahogy Ichigót nézte.

Azonnal betörte volna az ablakot, és ráugrott volna a saját magát kényeztető Ichigóra, ha nem hallja meg fejében a korábbi szavait...

Ha akarsz valamit, előtte hívj fel!

Maga sem tudta miért, de elővette a ruhájába rejtett tárgyat és hosszasan nézte.

"Szóval, mit is kell most?" - gondolkozott el. - "Hatos, aztán a zöld..."

Amikor Ichigo beleszólt a telefonba, Grimmjow kéjesen mormogta azt a két szót, amitől általában az padlót fogott...

- Szeretkezz velem...

Ám ezúttal elmaradt a kívánt hatás. A sexta el lett küldve a jó édesanyja rejtett zugaiba, meg hogy ne zavarja őt most ilyen faszságokkal, már ha kifejezhetem így magam.

Az espada dühösen rejtette el megint a telefont. Egy magabiztos mozdulattal nyitott egy gargantát, és már rohant is a savanyúképűhöz, aki mindig kielégítette mocskos szexuális vágyait... Persze még mielőtt találkozott volna Ichigóval.

Ulquiorra Grimm előtt térdelt, éppen tövig nyelte a sexta férfiasságát, amikor a földön koppant valami.

Szájából nem vette ki a lüktető hímtagot, csupán a kezével nyúlt a tárgy felé, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja.

A telefon volt.

Ulquiorra tudta, hogy mi ez, ismerte már. Nyomogatni kezdte a gombokat, majd amikor megtalálta, amit keresett, egy alig látható perverz mosoly kíséretében kamerázni kezdte, ahogy Grimmjowval szexel...

Ahogy befejezték, a négyes visszaadta a kékhajúnak a telefont, akinek fel sem tűnt társa korábbi tevékenysége, és újra elrejtette a zavaró tárgyat.

Magában eldöntötte, hogy neki nincs ilyen dolgokra szüksége, vissza is fogja adni. A nagy Sexta Espada igenis akkor teszi magáévá azt a rohadék shinigamit, amikor csak akarja!

Grimmjow felkelt, összeszedte magát és a ruháit, majd visszament a szobájába, de folyton csak Ichigóra tudott gondolni... Fogalma sem volt róla miért, de a nap minden percében csak dugná, amíg a másik el nem ájul.

Beleöklözött a falba, mire az beszakadt, az espada kezéből pedig kiserkent a vér.

- Szemét shinigami...

Ichigo idegesen pillantgatott percenként az ablakra. Már 3 napja nem látta a kékhajút, pedig az eddig minden nap eljött hozzá őt zaklatni... Arra gondolt, hogy talán valami baja lett...

Aztán ezt elvetette, hiszen ő is tudja, milyen erős, harcolt vele, és eddig nem is sikerült legyőznie.

Megcsörrent a telefonja, és amikor meglátta a kijelzőn az ismerős nevet, szíve hevesen kezdett kalapálni. Idegesen vette fel a telefont.

- Yo, shinigami. Jövök!

Ezzel Grimmjow beszáguldott a csukott ablakon, üvegtörmelékeket szórva szanaszét. Pont Ichigón landolt, akinek majdnem szívrohama lett a sexta kis akciójának hatására.

Az espada végignyalt a fiú szájának vonalán, keze pedig annak pólója alatt kezdett el matatni.

- Kérem az elmaradt napi adagjaimat, shinigami - suttogta kéjesen a narancshajú fülébe.

- Idióta! Szállj már le rólam! - Azzal lelökte magáról a dühös sextát.

Feltápászkodott, felkapta a mobilját a földről és kikapcsolta.

- Nem így gondoltam, hogy szólj előtte - morogta szemrehányóan.

Hátat fordított a még mindig fújtató Grimmjowmak, és elindult felsöpörni a földre került szilánkokat.

Amint végzett a dolgával, leült szemben a látszólag már nyugodt espadával.

- Mit csináltál eddig? - vonta kérdőre Ichigo.

- Tch. Érdekelne, mi? - kérdezett vissza a sexta gúnyosan.

- Igen, érdekelne. Mivel az enyém vagy!

Grimmjow tányérnyira kerekedett szemekkel pislogott a fiúra, aki, úgy tűnt nem viccel. Még hogy az övé, hah! Teljes képtelenség. Hiszen a Sexta Espada senkié, azt csinál, amit akar, nem kötelezi őt senki és semmi. Mégis, honnan a francból szűrte le azt ez a kölyök, hogy az övé?

- Komolyan beszélsz, shinigami? - húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Igen! - Úgy látszik, Ichi kezdett mérges lenni. (FÉLTÉKENY FELESÉG NO JUTSU!) - És ez azt jelenti, hogy csakis velem szeretkezhetsz, és mindig el kell mondanod, hogy hol vagy és mit csinálsz!

Grimmjow elvigyorodott. Úgy látszik, Ichi annyira belehabarodott, hogy féltékenységi jelenetet rendez...

- Nyugalom, eperke. Aizen befogott egy küldetésre, azért nem tudtam jönni. - Visszaemlékezett a félrelépésére a fapofával, de úgy gondolta, Ichigo sosem fogja megtudni. Nem is tudja mekkorát tévedett... - De most itt vagyok, és tudom, hogy nagyon hiányoltál...

Itt Grimmjow közeledni kezdett az egyre vörösödő Ichi felé.

Amilyen gyengéden húzta közelebb magához, olyan vadul tépte ajkait a sajátjával. Szenvedélyesen térképezte fel száját a nyelvével, ízlelgetve a finom húst... Csókjukat a fellépő oxigénhiány szakította meg. Az espada letépte Ichigóról a fölsőt, ledöntötte a hideg padlóra és érzékien szívni kezdte a nyakát, kezével pedig közben a fiú övénél matatott.

Villámgyorsan csatolta ki, balja már a fiú kőkemény férfiasságát markolta.

Ichigo felnyögött a hűvös kéz tapintására. Annyira vágyott már rá!

Az espada nyelvével lassan körözött az égnek meredő mellbimbók körül. Újból meghallotta Ichigo kéjes nyögéseit, s ez további tettekre sarkallta. Erősen megszívta a vörös húst, kezét pedig mozgatni kezdte Ichigo férfiasságán.

A fiú megelégelte, hogy folyton csak neki okoznak élvezetet. Most ő jön!

Egyetlen mozdulattal a földre lökte a kék hajút, majd azonnal fölé került.

- Ne mozdulj! Most én fogom neked csinálni! - suttogta érzékien a meglepődött szempárba meredve.

Ichigo olyan szinten támadta le Grimmjowt, hogy egy pillanat múlva már a teljesen meztelen hasát puszilgatta. Szép lassan haladt egyre lejjebb, ezzel is csak tovább kínozva az alatta fekvő espadát. Nyelvével végighaladt az alhason, majd a férfi szerszámánál megállt.

Most így belegondolva furcsa is volt, hogy eddig egyszer sem csinálta neki.

- Nah, mihvan, megijedtél? - kérdezte az espada félig lihegve. - Shinigami.

Ichigo egy határozott mozdulattal a kemény farokra markolt, és erőteljesen húzogatni kezdte rajta a bőrt, Grimmjow férfias nyögései pedig csak még jobban feltüzelték. Ahogy elnézte a férfiasságát, azon kezdett el agyalni, hogy vajon milyen íze is lehet...

Nem tétovázott, kezeit hirtelen ajkai váltották fel. Először csak puha, apró csókokkal lepte el a vastag hímveszőt, majd teljes egészében a szájába vette. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy ilyen finom...

Még többet és többet és többet akart ebből az ínycsiklandó finomságból. Fejét egyre gyorsabban mozgatta, mire Grimmjow teste megfeszült.

Kezével segített rá Ichi mozgására, és egy erősebb szívásnál a fiú szájába élvezett.

Kábán vigyorogva nézett a száját nyalogató narancshajúra, aki nem hagyta abba a közeledést, kezével élesztette újra az espada hatalmas farkát.

Grimmjow magához húzta Ichigót egy rövidebb csók erejéig, de csak, hogy újra a padlóra lökje és fölé kerüljön.

Rögtön két ujjal kezdte tágítani a remegő shinigamit, majd még egy ujjat hozzátoldott.

- Gyherünk máár Ghrimm... Khéérlek... Rakd má-áhhá-ár bee... - könyörgött vágytól kábultan az immár vérvörös eper.

Grimmjow kihúzta az ujjait, a már újra kemény farkát Ichi bejáratához nyomta, ezzel hergelve a szenvedő shinigamit.

- Ügyes voltál... - suttogta Ichigo fülébe, majd egyetlen gyors mozdulattal beléhatolt.

Várt egy kicsit, majd azonnal mozogni kezdett. Először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban. Ichigo nem bírta tovább, lábát a sexta derekára kulcsolta, majd ellentétes mozgásokkal gyorsított a tempón. Ichigo érezte, hogy közel a vég. Kirázta a hideg, csillagokat látott, majd elérte a beteljesülés.

De Grimmjow nem hagyta abba. Még csak meg se rezzent, sőt, még gyorsított a mozgásukon. Lehajolt a narancshajúhoz, hogy újból megcsókolja. Annak nagyon tetszett ez a fajta folytatás, beletúrt a cicusa hajába, és gyengéden ráharapott az ajkaira... És ez volt a legrosszabb, amit tehetett.

Grimmjow megőrült, szinte beledöngölte szegény fiút a padlóba. Az hangosan felnyögött, félig a fájdalomtól, félig pedig az élvezettől. Az espada felmordult, egy utolsót lökött, majd forró magját teljes egészében Ichigóba lövellte.

A fiú erősebben szorította magához a férfit a kellemes érzés hatására. Az lehanyatlott mellé, majd lassan kihúzódott belőle.

Amikor Ichigo elaludt, a fáradt sexta összekapta magát és felöltözött, majd leült mellé és az arcát kezdte el simogatni.

Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni miért, de nagyon vonzódott hozzá...

Egy ötlettől vezérelve a fiút az ágyra rakta és betakarta. Nehogy már megfázzon és azért ne tudja megbaszni!

Közel hajolt a fiúhoz, és úgy suttogta: - Örökre veled maradok.

Nem is gondolta volna, hogy a srác ébren van, és hallja amit mond...

Sóhajtott egyet és az asztalhoz sétált, hogy lerakja a telefont.

Írt egy cetlit, amin csupán egy sor volt:

"A mostani volt az EDDIGI legjobb. Holnap jövök. Ja és, nem kell ez a szar. Tartsd meg!"

Azzal Grimmjow egy utolsó pillantást vetett a látszólag alvó narancshajúra, és kiment az ablakon...

Grimmjow unottan ült a szobájában. Az ágyán ült, és még mindig csak az előző éjszakára tudott gondolni...

Ha előbb rájön, hogy Ichit ilyen könnyen rá lehet venni ilyen dolgokra, lehet, hogy korábban megkéri rá... Arra gondolt, hogy azért nem tette meg eddig, hogy a srác szokja az effajta "közös együttlétet".

Bár magának soha az életben nem vallotta volna be, valójában azért nem, mert nem akarta, hogy Icchan megijedjen, aztán soha többet ne tudjanak szexelni...

Örült neki, hogy ez most így alakult. Már alig várta az estét, amikor megint Ichivel lehet.

Las Nochesben ekkor minden felbolydult... Készültek a harcra.

Grimmjow annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette a vészesen közeledő óriási, mégis ismerős reiatsut.

Csupán akkor jött rá, hogy valami baj van, amikor Gin szinte betörte az ajtót egy "na mivan, alszunk, nagy Sexta Espada?" beszólás erejéig, hogy aztán rohanjon tovább Aizen-sama elé.

Amikor Grimmjow feleszmélt kábulatából, macskaszerű mozgással kezdett kifelé száguldani Las Noches hófehér falai közül. Csak rohant és rohant, majd amikor meglátta a sivatagban felé rohadt dühösen futó Ichigót, megremegett.

Először a viszontlátás örömétől, másodszor pedig a saját kardjára nehezedő Zangetsu ereje miatt.

Csak pislogott, nem értette, miért támadt rá Ichi ilyen hirtelen, hiszen olyan jól megvoltak...

Nem sokat tétovázott. Megörült az újabb harc érzésének, és félőrülten kezdett Ichigo felé vagdosni a kardjával.

Az határozottan NEM akarta engedni, hogy Grimmjow fölénybe kerüljön. Pokoli dühvel támadt a kék hajúra, aki állta a csapásokat. Egymáson egyre mélyebb sebeket ejtve vesztek bele a harcba... Csakhogy Grimmjow meglátott valamit, ami megállásra késztette. Először nem ismerte fel, mi az. Talán egy újabb furcsa támadás? Akkor miért nem...?

Ekkor esett le neki.

Könnyek.

Csodálkozva nézett az apró sós cseppek gazdájára.

- Mi a fasz...?

Ichigo kihasználta Grimmjow pár pillanatnyi zavarát, és katanáját a jobb vállába mélyesztette.

Az espada felszisszent a fájdalom miatt, de nem foglalkozott vele. Most valami sokkal fontosabb izgatta.

Megragadta Ichigo shinigami egyenruháját, és arcát közel húzta az övéhez, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

Igen, most már biztos volt benne... Kurosaki Ichigo... Sír.

Kihúzta a vállába szúrt Zangetsut és elhajította, Ichigót pedig még mindig a ruhájánál fogva a földre dobta, és úgy ült a derekára, hogy az ne tudjon mozogni.

A narancshajú őszinte megvetéssel dacosan nézett a rajta elterpeszkedő sexta szemébe. "Ez a rohadék..."

- Mi a franc ez, baszd meg? - ordította le Grimmjow Ichigót.

- Még kérded, te szemét arrancar? Legalább ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem tudnád, miről van szó...

- Mi bajod van? - És Grimmjow most az egyszer tényleg nem értette, mi baja.

- Te undorító féreg! Hogy voltál képes ilyet csinálni, csak mert egyszer nem engedtem? Azt hitted nem jövök rá? - ordított most már ő is. Közben szeméből egyre csak patakzottak a könnyek.

Aztán megdermedt, mint aki most jött rá valamire.

- Vagy talán... Direkt volt? Csak a szex miatt voltál velem? - csendesedett el a hangja.

Grimmjow csak nagyokat pislogva ült Ichigo derekán, aki dühösen tovább folytatta.

- Csak mondd, hogy azért csináltad, hogy bosszút állj rajtam a múltkoriért! Mondd, hogy azért csaltál meg, mert csak a játékszeredként tekintesz rám, vagy utálsz, és csak kínozni akarsz! - Egyre idegesebb lett Grimmjow némasága miatt. - Mondd már!

Grimmjow csak hallgatott.

"Honnan jött rá? Talán a fapofa mondta el neki? Nem, az nem lehet. Akkor halott lenne."

- Ez... - Grimmjow sóhajtott, majd folytatta. - Nem így van.

Ichigo meglepődött, majd veszettül csapkodni kezdte Grimmjowt, ahol csak érte. Az rezzenéstelen arccal állta a fiú erőtlen ütéseit.

- Utállak!- kiabált Ichigo a földön az espada alatt fetrengve.

- Tch. Amilyen sok vért veszítettél, nem hiszem, hogy ki tudnál most szabadulni.

Ichigo felhagyott a próbálkozással, és belemarkolt Hueco Mundo homokjába.

Meglátta a rászegeződő türkiz szempárt. Szinte elveszett a sexta kékjének örvénylésében...

A tekintetét elszakította Grimmjowétól, és remegve kezdett könyörögni.

- K-kérlek... Ölj meg... Nem bírom már tovább... Csak...

A rajta ülő csak lenézően vizslatta.

- Szánalmas, hogy elpuhultál, shinigami. De hát, ha ennyire szeretnéd... - mondta a kardját felemelve.

Az alatta fekvő fiú elfehéredett, amint eljutott az agyáig, mit készül tenni az espada. Nem éppen így tervezte...

- Meg sem próbálod magyarázni? Talán tényleg csak egy tárgy voltam, amit használat után eldobsz, mint egy koszos rongyot? - kérdezte Ichigo kétségbeesetten.

- Ha jól emlékszem, te támadtál meg engem.

- Igen. Tudod milyen dühös és csalódott voltam? És vagyok még most is. Legalább este nem kellett volna hazudnod...

- Egy kérdés. Honnan a faszból tudsz arról, hogy megcsaltalak?

Csönd.

"Hurrá, nem is tagadja!" - gondolta Ichigo, majd csak hosszabb hallgatás után válaszolt.

- A videóból.

Újabb csend telepedett rájuk. A fiú Grimmjow tekintetét kutatta, de semmi mást nem látott a szemeiben, csak értetlenséget.

"Aha. Szóval nem tud róla. Persze, honnan is tudná, mi az a videó?"

Ebben Grimmjow is kibiztosította az értelmes kérdésével.

- He?

Ichigo rohadtul mérges volt az arrancarra, de most mégis tettetett nyugodtsággal halászta elő Grimmjow telefonját. (megj.: Azt viszont még én sem tudom, hogy került hozzá.)

Lázasan nyomogatni kezdte a gombokat, és elindította a mobilban található egyetlenegy videót.

A telefon képernyőjét az espada felé fordította, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte a videóban történő eseményeket. Ichi elfordította a fejét. Nem akarja újra látni.

Testén eluralkodott a remegés, újabb könnycseppek indultak felfedező útra az arcán, hogy aztán Hueco Mundo forró homokjába csöppenjenek.

Grimmjow kivette a fiú kezéből a mobilt, és úgy nézte tovább a felvételt. Amikor meghallotta Ulquiorra hangját, szeme összeszűkült. A hang kissé rekedtes volt ugyan, de lehetett érteni.

- Ez az én kis búcsúajándékom. Csak, hogy mindig emlékezz a ma estére, és a korábbiakra is. Felvétel vége.

A videó leállt, Grimmjow szorításában pedig összetört a telefon.

"Az a szemétláda... Ezért tuti ki fogom nyírni!" - dühöngött magában a sexta.

Aztán meglátta a kezeibe temetkező, remegő testű fiút, amitől összeszorult a szíve.

És tényleg elgondolkozott. Furcsa, nem?

Végigpörgette magában Ichigo szavait.

Talán bosszúból tette? Nem, dehogy. Hiszen nem egyszer mondta Ichigónak is, hogy hülye lenne őt otthagyni másért. És mint tudjuk, Grimmjow hülye...

Nem, tényleg nem akart bosszút állni rajta. Igazából nem is nagyon emlékszik, mi hogyan történt akkor. Nem utálta Ichigót. Na jó, talán egy kicsit mérges volt, és eluralkodott rajta a vágy. Annyira dugni akart, hogy nem gondolkozott, nem is érdekelte már, hogy kivel, csak csillapítsa a vágyát... Arról ne is beszéljünk, hogy Ulquiorra kényeztetése alatt végig a fiúra gondolt.

Grimmjow ökölbe szorította a kezét, és erőt vett magán.

Addig szorította, míg ujjai elfehéredtek, de végül sikerült kimondania neki szívből azt a szót, amit eddig soha senkinek nem.

- Sajnálom.

A fiú remegése abbamaradt. Sírástól piros szemekkel meredt az arrancarra.

"Most tényleg azt mondta, amit hallottam? Nem illik hozzá...

Mert nem gondolta komolyan. Bunkó."

Ichigo felállt, hátára kapta a Zangetsut, és már shunpóval indult volna vissza, de Grimmjow hangja megállította.

- Mégis, hová mész?

- Haza. - Megfordult, nem törődött már semmivel, csak otthon akart lenni egyedül... - Ne gyere utánam. Soha többé.

A hazaúton megkeményedtek a vonásai.

"Igen. Jól tettem. Ha nem vetek véget ennek az egésznek, akkor a végén én jártam volna megint rosszul. Folyton csak kihasználnak..."

A szobájában faarccal lépett vissza a testébe, lefürdött,és lefeküdt aludni.

Fejében sokáig visszhangzott az a dal, amit épp aznap reggel hallott a tv-ben.

_Bár lenne minden félig igaz, nem érdekelne hogy mitől jó._

_Csak lenne mindig ennyire izgató veled!_

_Egy bolond százat csinál. Fordítva forog ez a nagy világ!_

_Szédíthetsz mást, de hamis álarcod porba hull talán..._

Újra záporozni kezdtek a könnyei, de ezeket most párnájába itatta... Az meg, mint valami lelki szivacs, szívta magába a fiú minden kínját és szenvedését...

A távolban egy hollow fájdalmas ordítása zengett fel.


End file.
